Die Wette
by AngelinaRRyder
Summary: Tja... Ein Maskenball, ein geheimsinvoller Junge und ein Rätsel. Was gibt es da noch zu sagen ähm... zu schreiben.
1. Chapter 1

1

_**1. Kapitel**_

„**Hey Theodor, wetten, dass du es nicht mal schaffst, mit einer Streberin, wie Hermine Granger zusammen zu kommen, obwohl du selber fast ein Streber bist?", fragte Draco feixend. „Soll das heissen ich bin zu billig dafür?", fragte Theodor arrogant. „Du schaffst es so oder so nicht." „Ok. Draco, die Wette gilt!" Zur gleichen Zeit, sass Hermine gerade mit Harry und Ron in der Bibliothek, um die Hausaufgaben von Snape zu erledigen. „Hermine, gibst du mir die Lösung von Aufgabe 4?" „Was bringt dir abschreiben? Ich geb' dir einen Tipp. Schau im Buch **_**Alles über Zaubertränke **_**nach." Enttäuscht murmelte Ron: „Ok…". Am nächsten Tag, versammelten sich viele Schüler und Schülerinnen vor dem schwarzen Brett. „Was ist da los?", wunderte sich Hermine. Seamus Finnigan sagte: „Übermorgen, findet ein Maskenball statt für die 4.-7. Klasse statt. Dabei darf man niemandem verraten, wer man ist." (Da Hermine zur dieser Zeit in der 7. Klasse war, durfte sie hingehen)„Oh, schon übermorgen, dass ist ja ein Sonntag! Ich gehe morgen zu Madam Malkin, um mir ein Kostüm schneidern zu lassen. Ron, Harry, wollt ihr mitkommen?" „Nein, tut mir Leid Hermine, ich habe ein Date mit Lavender.", antwortete Ron. Verwundert fragte Hermine: „Bist du schon wieder mit ihr zusammen?" „Ähm…ja." Hermine sah Harry fragend an. „Nichts gegen dich Hermine, aber Ginny und ich…" „Schon in Ordnung ich komme auch alleine zurecht!", unterbrach sie ihn. Als Madame Malkin Hermine mit Stecknadeln beschmückte, trat Theodor Nott ein. Hermine hatte eine nicht all zu hohe Meinung von ihm, weil er ein Slytherin war. Aber er wollte nicht zu Draco's Clique gehören, wahrscheinlich, weil er intelligenter und (ein bisschen) freundlicher war. Er hatte eine gute Figur und ein hübsches Gesicht. Ausserdem war er auch ein Schulsprecher, genau wie Hermine. „Eigentlich ist Hermine Ok. Aber sie kann zickig werden, wenn sie jemand beleidigt.", dachte Theodor. Laut sagte er: „Schönes Kostüm Hermine!" „Seit wann interessiert dich, was ich anhabe?" Er sagte nichts, sondern grinste nur. Hermine bezahlt ihr Kostüm und verliess den Laden. Die älteren Schüler von Hogwarts, strömten in Massen in die grosse Halle. Alle hatten ganz verschiedene Kostüme an, von Dracula, über Kobolde, bis zu den „Adeligen". Hermine hatte ein enges, schwarzes Kleid zu dem, eine Maske gehörte. Alle redeten aufgeregt durcheinander. Dumbledore erhob sich, und bat um Ruhe. Sofort wurde es still. „Liebe Schülerinnen, liebe Schüler. Hiermit eröffne ich, ohne viel zu quasseln, den Maskenball. Doch ich möchte euch noch mal darauf aufmerksam machen, dass eure Identität geheim bleiben soll. Also, Musik." Kaum hatte er fertig gesprochen, wurde Hermine von einem Typen im Frack zum Tanz aufgefordert. Sie merkte, dass er ein Slytherin sein musste, weil ER eine grüne Fliege und eine Brosche mit einer Schlange darauf trug. Hermine wunderte sich, wieso ein Slytherin an ihr interessiert war. Sie tanzte mit ihm eine ganze Weile, bis sie Durst bekam und sagte: „Ich hol mir schnell etwas zum trinken." „Ich warte draussen auf dich ok?", fragte ER. „Gut", sagte sie. Draussen setzte sie sich neben IHN auf ein Gartenbänkchen. „Du kannst gut tanzen!", sagte ER beeindruckt. Hermine sah auf den Boden. „Du hast auch nicht schlecht getanzt", dass war nicht einmal gelogen. Die beiden sassen noch lange da und sprachen miteinander. ER verabschiedete sich und bevor sich Hermine versah, gab er ihr einen Kuss. „Wer bist du?", fragte sie. Doch ER war schon weg. „Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, wer er ist", dachte Hermine im Stillen. Dieser JEMAND ist niemand anderes als Theodor Nott.**


	2. Chapter 2

2

2. Kapitel

**Hermine sass gerade mit Harry, Ron und Ginny beim Frühstück. „Ron, wie lief es mit Lavender?", fragte Harry. Ron sagte mit fröhlicher Stimme: "Ganz gut. Bei euch?" Ginny wurde ein bisschen rot. „Ron halt dich bitte aus meiner Privatsphäre raus." „Ok. Harry, wie lief es mit Ginny?", fragte Ron an Harry gewandt. „Ganz Ok." Kaum hatten sie fertig gegessen, flogen auch schon eine grosse Schar Eulen in die Halle. Eine weisse Taube, flog durch das Fenster und landete elegant auf Hermines Schulter. Hermine nahm das Couvert, das die Taube trug.**

_Bitte erst lesen, wenn du alleine bist_

**Stand in einer schönen Handschrift auf dem Umschlag. Hermine brannte darauf, zu erfahren von wem der Brief war. Sie stand leise auf. Plötzlich waren alle Augen auf sie gerichtet. Hermine hatte nicht bemerkt, dass alle noch auf ihren Plätzen sassen und sie anstarrten. Sie errötete und setzte sich. Als das Frühstück vorbei war rannte Hermine bereits aus der grossen Halle, direkt in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sie liess sich auf einen der Sessel an dem Kamin plumpsen uns öffnete rasch mit einem Zauber den Brief. Da stand:**

_Liebe Hermine_

_Bitte komme um Mitternacht in den Raum der Schulsprecher_

_Liebe Grüsse_

_Dein Verehrer vom Maskenball_

**Das Bild der fetten Dame glitt auf die Seite, und Ginny trat ein. Ausser Puste sagte sie: „Hermine… ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so schnell rennen kannst! Was hast du denn da?" „Wahrscheinlich ist es besser, wenn ich es ihr erzähle.", überlegte Hermine. „Ich habe einen Brief von einem heimlichen Verehrer bekommen. Hier lies mal." Ginny nahm das Blatt und las. „Wie aufregend!", rief sie. „Sei leise. Ich will nicht, dass jemand davon erfährt.", sagte Hermine, da noch weitere Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum waren. Ginny verstummte. „Wer könnte dir das geschrieben haben?" „Hm…ich weiss nur, das er ein Schulsprecher ist." Nachdenklich sah sie Hermine an. „Gehst du hin", fragte Ginny leise. Hermine überlegte eine Weile, und flüsterte schliesslich: „Ja. Das ist der einzige Weg, mehr über ihn zu erfahren."**

„**Hermine, ich warte!" rief Professor McGonnagal. „Was?" murmelte Hermine irritiert. McGonnagal seufzte. „Ich habe gefragt, wie lange man braucht, um ein Animagus zu werden. „Grundsätzlich braucht man 3 Jahre der länger.", antwortete Hermine schlagfertig. „5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, fürs „nicht aufpassen", und 10 Punkte für Gryffindor, für die richtige Antwort." Der Unterricht verlief ohne weitere Probleme. Am Abend ging Hermine schon früh schlafen. Sie wollte noch etwas Schlaf schöpfen, bis Mitternacht. Sie wälzte sich hin und her, doch schlafen konnte sie nicht. Sie war viel zu aufgeregt. Eine Minute erschien ihr wie eine Stunde. Doch endlich war es so weit. Zehn Minuten vor Mitternacht, stieg Hermine leise auf und zog sich an. Sie lief schnell die Treppe runter und schob das Bild der fetten Dame auf die Seite. Die fette Dame wurde geweckt und sah Hermine. „Was hast du mitten in der Nacht hier draussen zu suchen?", fragte sie und wollte eine Strafpredigt beginnen, doch Hermine ging schon weiter. „Bleib stehen! Geh sofort zurück in den Schlafsaal!" rief die fette Dame noch. Hermine ging einfach weiter, in die Richtung des Schulsprecherraumes.**

**Als sie vor der Tür des Schulsprecherraumes stand, sagte sie das Passwort (Ohnesgleichen) und trat ein. Suchend sah sie sich um. Aus dem Dunkeln trat ein Junge. „Du?!", rief Hermine überrascht. „Ja ich. Wen hast du denn erwartet?", sagte ER. Schnippisch antwortete sie: „Auf jeden Fall kein Slytherin! Und schon gar kein Slytherin, dessen Vater auch noch ein Todesser ist." „Tja, da hast du dich geirrt.", antwortete ER. „Gute Nacht"**

**Hermine sagte auch noch schnell „Gute Nacht", und ging zurück in den Schlafsaal. „Wer hätte das gedacht! Theodor Nott, soll mich mögen….", dachte sie noch, und schlief ein.**


End file.
